


Knew

by Uchika_TasiaPuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kinda too?, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pidge is mentioned, Pining Keith (Voltron), Poor Keith, Rejection? Kinda?, Sad, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchika_TasiaPuff/pseuds/Uchika_TasiaPuff
Summary: Keith, being blunt and straightforward, blurted out something he shouldn't have. But hey, it's fine! He's learned how to lie well, so things are fine now! Right? Right...





	Knew

Keith wants to crawl deep into the Balmera and bury himself there. He wants to get a time machine and go back and never let this happen. Lance was staring him, his eyes wide, frozen in shock. Anyone could tell Lance looked very uncomfortable.

 

A tense silence fell for a few seconds, his body stiff. His brain was furiously trying to look for an excuse – should he say this was a joke? Yes, that seemed like a plan…

 

“Pull your jaw up, idiot.”

 

Keith was speaking. He forced a grin and folded his arms.

 

“I was _joking_.”

 

When did he learn to lie so _well_? He wasn’t sure whether it fooled Lance though – Oh, it worked. Relief washed over his face and Keith’s nails dug into his bare skin, not wearing his red jacket at the moment. Lance really didn’t…

 

“Don’t scare me like that!”

 

Keith swore he heard his heart break just now – officially broken into pieces.

 

“What made you joke like that anyway?”

 

Keith paused, pondering what he should tell now. He licked his sudden dry lips.

 

“I was just bored. Wanted to see your reaction. Kinda like a test. Really, Lance, what if it was Nyma or some other alien girls confessed? Gape at them like a fish?” He smirked when Lance scowled at him.

 

“I was shocked! Especially if it’s someone like you!”

 

Keith doesn’t know what he meant. But it _hurt_. Someone like _him_. Lance just really doesn’t like him, huh? Or just sees him as a friend… What made Keith think Lance would ever like him romantically? It was just plain stupid. Keith managed a snort.

 

“Thanks.” He said dryly then turned around. “I am going to bed. Night.”

 

“You’ve been hanging out with Pidge a lot. It was her idea, wasn’t it?” Lance grumbled and Keith rolled his eyes, grinning a bit. “Night, mullet head.”

 

Keith found himself in his room after a few minutes and he threw himself onto the bed. He squirmed a bit to get in a comfortable position. After kicking his boots off with some difficulty (“Dammit!”), he sighed in content – His feet hurt. After training for full two hours non-stop. His muscles ached, his fingers twitching. But, these were nothing compared to his feelings.

 

His chest and throat felt tight. Tears were threatening to fall and the more he tried to hold it back, the more his throat tightened, causing it to physically hurt a bit. He swallowed thickly, trying to blink away the tears. It felt suffocating. _Breathe_ , he told himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, but it did not help at all. His eyes were tingling. Gods, he’s not escaping these tears and emotions, huh? Well, of course he isn’t. He brought it on his own, after _knowing_ – after fully _expecting_ such rejection, he _confessed_. What was he thinking? That’s right. He _wasn’t_ thinking at all.

 

Lance had come in when he was training and started a conversation. They talked about anything that came in mind. Then, Lance was talking about his home, his family and how much he missed them with this very sad gaze in his eyes. Keith panicked. He didn’t know what do to. He wasn’t the best at comforting. Scratch that – he’s terrible at it. So, he told something stupid, but hey at least, Lance was laughing at his stupid comment. His laugh was surprising and so fucking beautiful – it sounded like a melody. And just… He was staring at Lance. Lance was…hot. Well, handsome and… And he was so kind, brave and… Lance was so perfect. Just… And he blurted out three words he shouldn’t have. Three words he should have never uttered out.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

And so, Lance was staring him. Appalled. Shocked. Baffled. _Troubled_.

 

Keith was crying now, the pillow beneath him wet. He didn’t even realize it himself. The event from few minutes ago is replaying in his mind; Lance’s face is flashing _non-stop,_ when he desperately wants it to _go away_. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and he was curled into a ball. He sniffled and sobbed, chocking. Whenever he thinks he’s being loud, he cupped his mouth or buried his face into his pillow, muffling his sobs. It was stupid. So foolish. Why on earth would Lance even like him back? He knew. Yes, he _knew_. Yet, why does it hurt so much?

 

…Probably, because deep inside, he _hoped_. Yes, Keith always hoped. Even if he _knew_ , he hoped. He hoped Lance would see him the way he sees him. After all, their relationship has developed from odd one-sided rivalry to unbreakable dynamical friendship. Then Keith yearned more. He also hoped Lance thought the same. But today, he realized he was wrong. He should’ve never hoped from the beginning…

 

After what seemed like ages, Keith finally fell into slumber. It came quicker than he thought…

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Hope you guys liked it! I am thinking of a sequel, but I dunno... o 3 o 
> 
> [ Kudos / Comments ] ♡


End file.
